bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:5432wert/theorys
this will contain theorys This is a theory of how the game will evolve @cbkguy belt pocket 14k honey belt bag 440k honey *31.4285714286 mondo belt 12.4M honey *28.1818181818 honey comb belt - 75M *6.04 new belt - honeycomb crunch belt - 500M honey insane amount of resources required bought in stump cave *6.66666666667 New boots Web boots 333333 honey Honey boots 6.6B honey Web is bought in spider field and honey in "stump shop Hats- Photon mask- 250B resources moderate Gifted bumble mask - 333333333333 resources moderate Gifted rascal mask - 400B resources easy Tabby mask - requirements 666 tabby love 200B resources hard puppy mask - 50B resources extreme Sprinkler new prices * basic 25 MoonCharms 125 pineapples 275 sunflower seeds 1RJ 1 red extract 11111 honey Silver soakers * 2 stingers 3blue extraxts 37RJ 299 strawberries 6 moon charms 222222honey Golden gushers * 1 star jelly 99RJ 333 blueberries 333 strawberries 3 enzymes 3333333 honey Diamond drenchers * 1diamond egg 5 glitter 500 of each special 25 bond treat 1000 treat 32 blue extract 10 enzyme 44444444 Supreme saturator * 50 enzymes 50 glue 50 oil 50 glitter 50 magic beans 50 red extracts 50 blue extracts 50 star jellys 5000RJ 25 tickets 555555555 honey Miracle moon-masher *crafting 250 glitter 900 moon charms 77 stingers 250 of each extracts 75 enzymes 6666666666 honey * provides spit patches 1/1000 Rate 0.5 Radius 16 Count 1 Set up 1 Power 13 Gummy glazer * crafting 5k glue 25k gumdrops 33333 blueberries strawberries and pineapples 900 glitter 777 enzymes 777 oil 77777777777 honey *gums up area sprayed 1/200 sparkles Rate 0.75 Radius 17 Count 3 Set up instant Power 9 Container overhaul New mechanic goo pockets goo cant bee in container but can bee in goo pockets pollen can also be stored in it Pouch 200- 150 +75 goo Jar 750 - 600 +250 Backpack 3500 - 3000 + 750 Canister - 10000 - 9000 + 1350 Mega jug - 24k - 20k + 5k Compresser - 50k - 46k + 7.5k Elite barrel - 100k - 85K + 25k Port o hive - 150k - 110k + 50k Porcelain port o hive - 500k - 400k + 150k Christmas update Dth is too do with either gifting or doing something Present bee from bee bears quests or 5000 R$ no 1600 R $ Bee bear -1 quest every 2 hours or use a pass (rare drop from mobs or with pack) incorrect about time but correct about quests New shop item perma bee bear pass access all quests any time you want even after update incorrect Rewards include new items and advance resources also the new bees gifted egg yes with advance crafting and new items no with gifted egg Gifting - get rewards for giving gifts get points based on what you give not points but yes gifting New high end tier hat from king beetle (possibly) Giant present - after 1T points have been gatheres you get a prize if you have given over 10K points worth no points Christmas update- X2 pollen and honey for 2 days Nbell will turn it to night Drone is to do with gummy bear New festive sprout includes presents Onett saw my struggles with glue?!?!? 2 new masks 1 is reward from completing BBM Quest Once all presents are given u can give to whoever Can spawn naturally or 70 tickets or 105 R $ Ok updating again post in comments wot to do Gummy item Gummy scooper- collects all pollen from 4 patches in front and on sides and behind adds 400% goo 1B honey for it requires 700k goo Gummy pulsar collects 9 pollen from 150 surronding flowers x2.5 goo 4B requires 50M goo Gummy pocket - has 77M gummy pouch cost 70B and requires 70M goo Gummy magnet - collects all pollen from surromding 32 flowers instantly converts goo 75B requires 75M goo More coming soon Category:Blog posts